


Hurt/Comfort - Jealousy

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake goes off on a walk before a huge-ass storm hits. Dirk goes looking for him, and finds him sobbing his heart out in one of their hideout caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt/Comfort - Jealousy

"English? Jake, where are you?" I yelled. The storm was getting worse, and Jake was nowhere to be seen. My heart was thumping loudly, and the lighting flashes did not help my weak eyes.  
"Dirk! Get inside this instant! You'll catch your death!" I heard Roxy scream from the door to our abandoned apartment, but I shook my head. I had to find him.  
I pulled out my katana and took off in a sprint towards the treeline. I sliced anything that moved to attack, gaining experience as I flash-stepped faster and faster. I had a hunch, more than anything, that he was hiding. And I knew where.  
A minute later and I was facing a large, dark cave. I heard small whimpers coming from inside, and I rushed into the darkness. "JAKE ENGLISH, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I yelled. My voice echoed harshly, and the whimpers stopped immediately.  
"D...Dirk?" I heard his voice mumble from the depths. I breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk further into the dark cave.  
"No. Dirk, stay put." His voice became toneless, and emotionless. "Go back to the girls. I'll be fine."  
"You idiot. I'm not leaving." I sat down on a rock, peering into the darkness. I could see a faint outline of his form a few meters away, leaning against the wall. He was definitely wounded, and the small hisses of discomfort that flew out of his lips caused me to cringe.  
"You're the idi-" He stopped midsentence, and sniffed a bit. Crap, he must've caught a cold. I stood up and flash-stepped beside him. He jumped a little, but kept his cool. He was really pissed, to be able to almost ignore a Strider flash-step.  
"Jake, why did you leave?" I asked, keeping my tone flat. He visibly stiffened, and looked away.  
"I...I heard you talking with Roxy earlier. You two were rather chummy, giving each other kisses and all that. I noticed that my levels were becoming low, compared to the rest of our band of adventurers. So I took a stroll. It's not like I had to bother telling you." His tone became a bit edgy, and I felt shock jolt through me. He was... jealous?  
"English. You know I'm only attracted to guys. Roxy just needed her boost, to keep her soberness going. I was merely helping her out with that." I replied. I saw his shoulders hunch a bit, and the tips of his ears were a bit red. He was definitely jealous. It almost made me smirk, the irony.  
"She wanted help, because she's not confident in herself. Roxy is NOT the greatest with guys, obviously. So she needed a little confidence booster. And since we're practically siblings, I felt it was my duty. And you know as well as the girls know, that I'm 100% attracted to males."  
"News just flew in from London Strider, they're all dead. Every single guy left on that planet we used to call Earth. We're the only ones left... There are no guys for her, or for you to become chums with. Romance is... it's just pointless!" Jake sniffled. I felt a pain shoot through my heart, and I gave Jake an angry frown. This guy was losing it, and I had to figure out something fast.  
"Dammit English, stop being so damn whiny! Just know, you're the only guy I'll ever care about. Don't be jealous and shit, a gentleman doesn't do that." I grabbed him, giving him the biggest Strider hug I could manage without hurting him further. I saw the small cut on his leg, and the bruises on his arms. Whatever had gotten him must've looked 10 times worse after picking a fight with Jake.  
I felt tears on my shoulder, and Jake began to sob loudly. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him gingerly, and pulled him into my lap. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, pulling away to look at me. Dammit, those emerald eyes kill me...  
"Dirk?"  
"Yeah English?"  
"Th...Thank you. It's true that it's quite unbecoming of a gentleman such as myself to cry in such a manner, but it's quite... nice to have a shoulder you can cry on." He sniffled, giving me a slightly broken smile. I gave him a soft smile back, pressing my lips to his forehead in a reminder that I'd always be there for him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa this one's shit. I can just feel the idiocy emanating from it. *flees*  
> Comments and shit are welcome :3


End file.
